A rocket is a prototypical example of a propulsion system that accelerates matter to provide a force of thrust that moves a vehicle, or rotates matter about its center of mass. Primarily used for space propulsion, rocket systems may be classified by the type of propellant that is used: (i) liquid rocket propulsion systems (xe2x80x9cLRPSsxe2x80x9d); (ii) solid rocket motors (xe2x80x9cSRMsxe2x80x9d); and (iii) hybrid rocket propulsion systems (xe2x80x9cHRPSsxe2x80x9d). As its name implies, the hybrid rocket propulsion system uses both a liquid propellant and a solid propellant.
Hydrogen is one of the best rocket fuels for any system. Unfortunately, hydrogen is quite difficult to handle. At standard temperature and pressure, hydrogen is a gas and the size of the storage tanks necessary to store the gaseous hydrogen is generally impractical for many rocket systems. Alternatively, hydrogen may be stored as a liquid which will reduces the size of the storage tanks. However, expensive and complicated cryogenics equipment is necessary to maintain the hydrogen in the liquid state. Because of the difficulties in handling and storage of pure hydrogen, most rocket fuels are now hydrogen-containing compounds, particularly hydrocarbons, which do not have the associated handling difficulties. Unfortunately, these alternative fuels also do not have many of the desirable characteristics of pure hydrogen. As a result, despite the availability of a variety of rocket fuels, a need exists for rocket fuels that are easy to handle and have the desirable characteristics of pure hydrogen.
The present invention relates to novel rocket fuels. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of metal hydride rocket fuels and methods for making the same. In particularly preferred embodiments, the present invention relates to rocket fuels comprising metal hydrides and poly-dicyclopentadiene (xe2x80x9cpoly-DCPDxe2x80x9d). Although poly-DCPD also has physical and chemical properties that are compatible with being used as a rocket fuel in its own right, its primary function is as a binder for the metal hydride. Illustrative examples of metal hydrides include but are not limited to aluminum hydrides, lithium hydrides, and lithium aluminum hydrides.